plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marigold
Marigold is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. She is similar to the Sunflower, except she makes silver coins and gold coins for the player to use, instead of sun. Origins Marigold is based on and named after the real-life plant of the same name, a genus of about 15–20 species of annual and perennial herbaceous plants in the daisy family Asteraceae. They are native to southwestern Asia, western Europe and the Mediterranean. The fact that she produces gold coins might be a pun on her name, which contains the word "gold" as a part of it ("Mari'gold'"). History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' She is the first plant the player receives for their Zen Garden (they start out with two Marigolds). In the Zen Garden, she can appear in many different colors and is the least expensive plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Marigold returns in this game, but only appears in the Zen Garden and cannot be planted in-game. Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, she does not have many different colored variants. The player starts out with the first Marigold as a tutorial. When it grows to full size (hmin) it will spew out 500 coins in the form of 5 large gold coins. These each give $100, like small gold ones. The large shape is just cosmetic. After giving coins, the Marigold disappears. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Marigold Marigolds give you silver and gold coins. Special: gives coins Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Usage Planting Marigold costs 50 sun. Every 24 seconds or so she produces either a silver coin ($10) or a gold coin ($50), with gold coins being rarer than silver coins. Marigolds are best used in conjunction with Gold Magnets, as the player will probably be too busy tending to their other plants to collect the money themselves. Strategies The only purpose of the Marigold is to give the player money. Outside of this, Marigolds are nearly pointless, due to the slow recharge and no attacking powers. Using this plant at higher levels is not recommended (especially Fog and Roof levels) as they take up space that would be used for more useful plants. However, Marigolds are great space fillers in early levels (when playing Adventure Mode again), due to the lack of stronger zombies and potential for hoarding excess sun. In later levels, Marigolds take up too many valuable slots to be worthwhile (especially on the Roof). Another strategy is to plant an entire row of Marigolds with a Gold Magnet and one or two Garlic or Imitater Garlic plants in the front to divert the zombies away. This method does not work on levels with Gargantuars, Catapult Zombies, and Zombonis because they do not eat plants. Marigolds are commonly used in the mini-game Last Stand for gold farming. Giant Marigold Giant Marigolds are bigger versions of Marigolds. They can be planted in the canceled mini-game Big Time, in place of regular Marigolds. It gives out one more coin than the normal Marigold. GiantMarigold.PNG|A giant Marigold is next to a Zombie G Gold seed.JPG|Giant Marigold seed packet Zen Garden The Marigold is a plant obtainable for the Zen Garden. Upon finishing Level 5-4, the player can obtain the Watering Can from the final wave of zombies, which will subsequently grant access to the Zen Garden. Crazy Dave will then appear to introduce their Zen Garden. Unlike the Marigold in the main game, the Marigold in the Zen Garden comes with a wide variety of petal colors: *Blue *Red *Purple *Lavender *Cyan *Orange *Magenta *Yellow *Pink *Light Green *White (this is the standard color for Marigolds in the main game and the only color in the iOS and Android Zen Gardens) As with all Zen Garden plants, Marigolds can drop gold and silver coins periodically for the player if they are happy. More Marigolds may be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2500, which restocks with three Marigolds every day; there is no limit to purchases in the Nintendo DS version, and for some versions changing the system time will restock the shop. To prevent easy gold farming, Marigolds sell for $3000, which is $5000 less than regular plants' selling price, and give fewer coins and diamonds on reaching each stage of growth. Unlike other plants in the Zen Garden, Marigolds start out as a small flower, while all other plants begin as identical sprouts. A fully grown Marigold can be sold to Crazy Dave for a net profit of $1500. It remains to give you coins by watering it. Related achievements Gallery Trivia General *Her face appears in the loading screen of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Heal Flower and Dark Flower look very similar to Marigold. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When a Zen Garden Marigold is highlighted by the Watering Can in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, she may change color instead of lighting up. The color she changes to depends on what color she is , and the petals may not change entirely, leaving small patches of the original color. *Rather than starting as a sprout, Marigolds in the Zen Garden start as little flowers with three petals. *The player will get her in their Zen Garden before they get her in Adventure Mode. *In Versus Mode, the use of her is prohibited to prevent Versus Mode from being used as a tool for gold farming. *Her sprouts can be seen growing in the loading bar on the title page before a Zombie's head shoots out of the lawn. *She is the only Roof obtained plant that does not have a fast recharge. *If the bend in the stem faces left, then she will face left (as shown with the white Marigold). *There is a bug in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies where her stems and petal colors get messed up when the player is about to water them or is about to give them chocolate. This bug is only present in the Zen Garden. *In Seeing Stars, Marigolds will eventually stop making coins, therefore not allowing gold farming. *In the GOTY version of Plants vs. Zombies, Marigolds don't give coins after each wave has arrived in Last Stand. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *There is a glitch in the loading screen where the petals will not animate correctly and results in her head looking like a snowflake. It happens when the device is lagging. *There is a glitch in Zen Garden that when the player waters a Marigold, closes the Zen Garden, and then returns, she will disappear. *According to the Almanac, the reason she is Zen Garden exclusive is because she dislikes fighting the zombies. *Before the 2.4.1 update, her Almanac description said that she can sometimes give gems. However, she was not able to do so in any update. *In a Gargantuar Party Week trailer Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, she is seen in normal gameplay. However, this Piñata Party was never shown. *She is the only plant that cannot be planted on the lawn normally. See also *Zen Garden *Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies 2) *Money *Sprout ru:Златоцвет pl:Marigold Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants